Boo
Los Boos (テレサ''' Teresa''Teresa es una adaptación de la palabra japonesa Tereru (照れる''), la cual significa "ser tímido". en japonés) son un tipo de fantasma que aparece en varios videojuegos de la [[Mario (universo)|serie Super Mario]], de la compañía Nintendo. Estos aparecieron por primera vez en Super Mario Bros. 3 y desde entonces son uno de los enemigos más comunes de Mario. Perfil [[Archivo:Boos Super Mario Galaxy 2.jpg|thumb|left|Varios Boos persiguiendo a Mario en Super Mario Galaxy 2.]] Los Boo tienen un singular aspecto redondo, unas manos cortas y torpes (pues no tienen dedos) y poseén una sonrisa maléfica; además, al ser fantasmas, pueden atravesar las paredes. También tienen una característica esencial: cuando los miran, los Boo se quedan quietos y se tapan la cara con sus manos o se hacen invisibles, pero si no los miran, comienzan a perseguir al jugador. Estos enemigos por lo general son de color blanco, aunque también hay de otros colores. En la gran mayoría de los juegos donde aparecen los Boos, estos actúan como enemigos, aunque algunos ejemplares individuales aparecen como ayudante o incluso como personajes jugables. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En este juego, un Boo aparece como un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :'''Boo :Estos tímidos espíritus habitan el mundo de Mario y suelen desaparecer o quedarse inmóviles cuando te los encuentras cara a cara. Recientemente, parece que han superado sus miedos para dedicarse a jugar al tenis y realizar otras actividades de índole social. Normalmente aparecen en grupos y vuelan en formación. De vez en cuando, podrás disfrutar de la aparición sorpresa de un Boo Gigante. :*''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Inglés :Boo :These shy spirits inhabit Mario's world and have been known to vanish or freeze when met face-to-face. In recent years, they seem to have overcome their fears in order to pursue tennis and other social activities. They usually appear in groups and fly in formation. From time to time, giant Boos make surprise appearances. :*''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (2/90) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Los Boos tienen un breve cameo en la Mansión de Luigi: una vez se destruyen partes de la casa, varios Boos aparecen por un breve momento, tras lo cual se esfumarán. Un Boo singular aparece como un trofeo, mientras que el Boo presente en Mario Tennis aparece como una pegatina. Galería Un Boo en la Mansión de Luigi SSBB.png|Un Boo flotando en medio de los escombros. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|91px :Boo :Un fantasma tímido que se acerca a ti en cuanto le das la espalda, pero se detiene avergonzado cuando lo encaras. A los Boos se les ha visto últimamente practicando deportes como el béisbol o el tenis, así que parecen haber vencido ese miedo a los humanos. También se caracterizan por tener diversos puntos débiles, según su forma. :*''SNES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' :*''Nintendo DS: Yoshi's Island DS'' Inglés :Boo :A bashful ghost who draws near when your back is turned but shyly stops and disappears when you face it. Boos have been seen recently in activities like baseball and tennis, so it's thought that they may have conquered their fear of humans. Boos are also characterized by having a variety of different weaknesses between forms. :*''SNES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' :*''Nintendo DS: Yoshi's Island DS'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Dado que la Mansión de Luigi regresa en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, los Boos reasumen su papel del juego anterior. Un Boo también aparece como un trofeo. En el modo Mundo Smash, un Boo aparece como uno de los trofeos que se pueden utilizar. Al activarlo, el jugador comenzará el próximo combate estando invisible. Galería Trofeo de Boo en Mundo Smash SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Boo en Mundo Smash. Descripción del trofeo Version américana right|90px :Bú :Estos fantasmas son tan tímidos... ¡que no son capaces de atacarte si los miras! Es un poco como jugar al escondite inglés, pero fantasmal. Si no les das la espalda, ¡no te pasará nada! Por otra parte, también son útiles aliados en la serie de Mario Kart, donde te vuelven invisible temporalmente. :*''SNES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (02/1990) :*''Nintendo 3DS: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (03/2013) Version europea right|90px :Boo :Estos fantasmas son tan tímidos... ¡que no son capaces de atacarte si los miras! Es un poco como jugar al escondite inglés, pero fantasmal. Si no les das la espalda, ¡no te pasará nada! Por otra parte, también son útiles aliados en la serie de Mario Kart, donde te vuelven invisible temporalmente. :*''SNES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (02/1990) :*''Nintendo 3DS: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (03/2013) Nombre en otros idiomas Notas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios